Existing articulated toy robots are typically made of solid wood blocks that allow for a limited number of configurations. When standing on both feet, these articulated toy robots cannot change height. Their blocky appendages do not have gripping capability, nor do they offer a variety of tactile experiences. Moreover, these previously described articulated toys do not have elements of surprise or accessories that enhance a child's play.